La calle del jazz
by KillaCAD
Summary: Buenos días, cariño. Arnold sabía que Helga tenía problemas para comunicarse. O era mucho o era nada. No tenía puntos intermedios, tenía que controlarse tanto que casi parecía ofendida cuando le hablaban de amor. Pero entonces, cuando ya no se reprimía, se desbordaba con tanta vehemencia, que él mismo se encontraba en incertidumbre.
1. 1

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a Craig, yo solo estoy tomando prestados a los personajes.

**La calle del jazz** es un recopilatorio de drabbles que he ido escribiendo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero que no encajan con ninguno de los fics más largos que tengo, espero que les guste.

* * *

**Buenos días, verano**

* * *

Hay algo muy extraño ese día.

Ese día, se despierta temprano, le arden los ojos y no se levanta de inmediato. Tiene un zumbido renqueante que le obliga a mirar al techo de su habitación, un dolor muerto cerca de las costillas. No se había puesto a pensar en la decoración de la habitación. No se había percatado del palo rosa que se escondía tímidamente en las líneas de las esquinas. Hacía años que no pensaba en la habitación que había compartido con ella. Ahora que está solo y tiene tiempo de pensar, se acuerda que le obligaron a pintar una línea rosa sobre el celeste de las paredes. _Es una broma_. No lo entendió en ese momento, pero se rio con ella porque estaba contenta.

_Es una broma, efectivamente_. Arnold sonrió, recién lo entendía.

Hay algo muy extraño ese día.

Arnold no lo comprende muy bien. Solo sabe que se siente extraño, como si caminara en una casa que no le pertenece, aunque ha vivido treinta años en ella. Se deja guiar por la dinámica involuntaria de su rutina diaria. Mientras avanza hacia la cocina, se acuerda que Helga siempre deja su bata colgada sobre la silla del pasillo. Ahora que no está la bata, puede notar que la silla está astillada y seguramente deba deshacerse de ella. A esta hora, tan temprano, tendría que preparar café y el resto del desayuno. Helga nunca tenía tiempo para cocinar, aunque siempre prometía que lo haría al día siguiente.

_Buenos días, cariño_. Arnold sabía que Helga tenía problemas para comunicarse. O era mucho o era nada. No tenía puntos intermedios, tenía que controlarse tanto que casi parecía ofendida cuando le hablaban de amor. Pero entonces, cuando ya no se reprimía, se desbordaba con tanta vehemencia, que él mismo se encontraba en incertidumbre. Arnold procuraba no presionarla, entendía esa necesidad de control y esa beligerancia amable que usaba para expresar su afecto. Sin embargo, los años de confianza y buen humor le habían dado una pequeña victoria que disfrutaba muchísimo. Cuando Helga le decía "cariño", lo hacía despacio, consciente, afectuosa. Entonces Arnold entendía todo y se sentía como él mismo. Se sentía bien recibir el apodo y se sentía feliz de haberse encontrado con Helga. Como él no tenía nada que decir que fuera lo suficientemente bueno, solo se acercaba, le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos y la besaba con la intención de decirle lo mucho que la amaba.

_Buenos días, mi amor_. Le respondió una vez y se distrajo en el bermellón que apareció de súbito. No sabía si era que hacía mucho que Helga no se sonrojaba o si ponerle un apodo había sido una estupidez. No sabía si era que recién se habían mudado juntos y todo era todavía muy nuevo, y él todavía no se acostumbraba a la idea de que podía ser feliz con Helga. No sabía si se había sonrojado también por reflejo, pero se miraron un largo rato como comprendiendo que Helga podía ser sinónimo del amor en la vida de Arnold y que Arnold podía ser el cariño en la vida de Helga. Se rieron juntos, en una carcajada avergonzada que intentaba ocultar la pletórica de sus sentimientos. _Ya no somos niños, por dios_, pensó Arnold, pero Helga lo besó antes de que tuviera tiempo de pensar en el ridículo.

Los días siguientes todo fue cayendo en su lugar: los apodos, las batas y los besos de la mañana. Se acostumbró tan rápido que pasaron treinta años y, luego, esa mañana.

Arnold se sienta un momento en una de las sillas junto a la mesa de la cocina. Las ventanas son anchas y dejan pasar la luz con facilidad, porque Helga siempre quiso mudarse a una casa con lugares iluminados. Es apenas el comienzo del verano, pero ya se siente el calor templando la mañana. Tendría hambre, pero está distraído en sus recuerdos y en esa persistencia que le impide pensar con claridad.

Hay algo extraño ese día. En ese día, y en los últimos tres meses, Arnold ha sentido un dolor muerto que se mueve despacio. Comienza en su costilla izquierda y se expande en cada respiración. Le duele lento y constante, y a veces es tan hondo que se olvida de sí mismo.

_Es muy joven_, repitieron todos, _no debió haber muerto_. Se le nubla la mirada, no puede evitarlo, pasa de vez en cuando. Tamborilea los dedos sobre la mesa mientras se concentra en la llegada del verano y trata de no pensar en la ausencia.

Es un día extraño, muy extraño, cuando Arnold descubre que no podrá volver a ser feliz.

* * *

¡Hola! Este no es necesariamente un fic, pero tengo un montón de historias random que me gustaría compartir con ustedes, así que las iré subiendo por aquí. A diferencia de todo lo que escribo, esto me salió en dos horas. Espero que les haya gustado aunque sea triste. Tenía que compartirlo de inmediato y casi no he pensado en lo que he publicado, diríamos que es un impulso de coraje.

¡Un abrazo, retoños!

KillaCAD


	2. 2

**El frasco que no podía nombrarse (porque los que hablan inglés pronuncian gracioso la "r" de los italianos)**

Eran pocas las ocasiones en las que Arnold se permitía tener pensamientos pesimistas. Aún si las cosas iban mal, y podían ir muy mal de vez en cuando, encontraba que mantener pensamientos positivos ayudaba a solucionar los problemas. Era una filosofía de vida que, aunque la mayoría calificara como ingenua, le había ayudado a vivir tranquilamente. No era muy complicada, además, porque el truco radicaba en utilizar el ingenio para darle la vuelta a cualquier imposible eventualidad.

En este caso, sin embargo, ese era precisamente el problema.

Como cualquier otro chico independiente en la veintena, Arnold tenía grandes planes para su noche de viernes. Grandes planes que involucraban a la chica más guapa de su clase de economía y a una sesión de estudios que, si los pronósticos no se equivocaban, iba a terminar en algo más que fórmulas econométricas (a veces Arnold hacía chistes ñoños que creía que tenían gracia). Si quería que fuese como sus planes proyectaban, tenía que tener todo listo: la iluminación, la música y, lo más importante, la cena. Esta consistía en un gran plato de la delicia de raíces italianas más sencillas de hacer, espagueti.

Espagueti en salsa roja, decía la receta. Hervir los espaguetis, hacer la salsa, poner carne si se quería y un poco de vino para luego. Como Arnold, además de optimista, era humilde, reconoció de inmediato que hacer una salsa roja deliciosa en menos de dos horas era una tarea irrealizable. Decidió, entonces, comprar el frasco más caro de salsa roja que encontró en el supermercado, ese que prometía ambrosía de tomate y otras hierbas del campo. Y todo iba perfectamente bien, contando el pájaro exótico que tenía el vecino como mascota que nunca se callaba, hasta que llegó a la parte más fácil de su plan.

_Tomar_

_Girar_

_Abrir_

_¡Jackpot!_

Lo hacían ver tan fácil en los comerciales.

La tapa era simple, de rosca, en un botellita de cristal que parecía tan frágil e inofensiva. Arnold sabía que las apariencias engañaban. Eso que parecía pequeño y simple escondía el elixir de los dioses italianos y esa tapa, azul y con sello, no era más que un hechizo maligno para alejarlo de la ducha que tenía que darse antes de que llegara su cita.

Había pasado por varias etapas: _qué fácil_, porque cuando la vio se veía fácil; _mmmm_, cuando hizo el primer intento y la tapa no se giró; _¡mmmjfkdh!_, cuando volvió a intentarlo con más fuerza, pero sin que pareciera que estaba poniendo fuerza; _¡MMMKDJH!_, cuando utilizó una mano para sostener la base y puso cuatro semanas de gimnasio en sus brazos; _necesito un trapo_, cuando se autoconvenció de que era el sudor de las manos lo que hacía que se resbalaran sus dedos; _¡rayos!_, cuando sin el sudor no había ningún tipo de movimiento; _seguro la estoy agarrando mal, _cuando apagó la cocina, la tele (para concentrarse) y se puso detrás del refrigerador para que su vecino (el musculoso del departamento del frente) no lo viera por la ventana mientras daba saltitos y presionaba con todas sus fuerzas; _¡no puede ser!_, incredulidad y, finalmente, _¡no puede ser!_, incredulidad y molestia.

Seguro estas cosas también les pasaban a los de Top Chef.

Se planteó romper la botella en dos hasta que su buen juicio le advirtió que podrían quedar pedazos de cristal en la salsa. Así que decidió que si la fuerza no valía, tendría que hacer algo con la inteligencia. Tomó su cuaderno, su lápiz y comenzó a hacer cálculos físicos sobre la cantidad de fuerza necesaria (aproximada) que necesitaría para abrir la botella. Se planteó el uso de poleas y se sirvió una lata de cerveza (¿por qué no todas las cosas venían en latas de cerveza que eran tan fáciles de abrir?) mientras observaba, maravillado, la epifanía que representaba esa botella y que no había entendido hacia el final de Karate Kid (el original): chiquito, pero poderoso. Arnold se consideraba de estatura promedio, por cierto.

Cuando se cansó de perder el tiempo y su alarma le advirtió que quedaban veinte minutos para terminar la cena y bañarse, optó por prender su ordenador y buscar soluciones en google. Ignoró todas las que no tenían fotos y mejor decidió darle a un video de youtube: _Cómo abrir las botellas de salsa Rubra_. El youtuber era gracioso, había comenzado diciendo "_tienes una cita en casa, quieres la maldita salsa y, ¿sabes qué pasa?, que estas botellas están diseñadas por el diablo"_, Arnold se rió _jajaja_, pero su corazón palpitaba _me siento tan identificado_. Agrandó la pantalla y puso toda su atención hasta que tocaron el timbre de su casa.

Suspiró exasperado y se apuró en abrir la puerta.

—Hey, vivo al lado, ¿has visto a mi lagarto?

Era una chica rubia, alta, tenía el cabello amarrado en una coleta y sus ojos azules brillaban enojados. En realidad, toda ella parecía muy malhumorada. Arnold se demoró un poco en registrar lo que estaba diciendo.

—¿Qué?

—Un lagarto, ¿no lo has visto?

—¿Un lagarto? —Arrugó el ceño, ¿cuántas veces le habían dicho que no podía traer a Abner porque era considerado animal exótico y toda esa gente viviendo a su alrededor tenía cotorras y lagartos? Se indignó—. ¿Tienes un lagarto?

—Puedes deducirlo porque lo estoy buscando… —La chica en realidad no lo estaba mirando, su atención estaba enfocada en algún punto detrás de él, como si estuviese preguntando por compromiso—. Pero no le digas al conserje, están prohibidas las mascotas exóticas.

—¿Lo tienes de manera ilegal?

—Como la mitad del edificio… ¿no has notado a la cacatúa que vive al lado? —Alzó una ceja, divertida—. El animal, no el dueño.

Arnold sonrió brevemente antes de volver a su indignación.

—¿Cómo rayos tienes un lagarto y nadie lo ha notado?

—¿Lo has visto? Mira, dejé la ventana abierta y creo que se ha colado hasta tu terraza, ¿puedo echar un vistazo?

Por supuesto que no.

—Eh, sí… está por ahí. —No le dio tiempo ni de moverse, la chica ya había pasado de largo hasta su ventana, como si conociera el lugar.

Arnold se quedó mirándola un momento hasta que atisbó, por el rabillo del ojo, el reloj. Le quedan quince minutos y ni siquiera había verificado si tenía limpios sus buenos pantalones. Cerró la puerta de mala gana y se sentó de nuevo frente a la laptop mientras se distraía mirando a la rubia que se colgaba de la terraza.

—Eh… —Se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—¿Qué? —La voz de la rubia sonaba estrangulada, quizá porque para buscar entre las macetas había tenido que agacharse.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Dijo Arnold en voz alta, sintiéndose incómodo.

—¡Ah, aquí estás! —No le contestó la pregunta, pero apareció con un gran lagarto entre los brazos, su expresión había cambiado completamente, hasta sonreía. Arnold alzó una ceja.

—Es bastante grande.

—Es especial. —Le sonrió y caminó hasta la puerta—. Hey, gracias.

—De nada… —Arnold arrugó el ceño—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Helga, —rodó los ojos y se quedó un momento callada—. Si no puedes abrirlo solo tienes que pasarle agua tibia, ¿sabes?

—¿Qué?

—Tu botella, genio.

Arnold sintió que la cara se le enrojecía.

—¿Cómo…?

Helga le lanzó una mirada significativa a la pantalla de la laptop.

—Está sellado con algún tipo de pegamento, tú también buscarías tutoriales… —Soltó a la defensiva.

—Estoy segura que no. —Bufó burlona—. Te lo probaré.

Helga dejó a su lagarto en el piso y tomó la botella, la examinó un momento y finalmente sonrió para sí misma.

—La _Rubra_ sabe mejor cuando la cocinas tú mismo. —Le dijo con un retintín irónico y procedió a girar la rosca en un movimiento limpio—. Ahí la tienes.

La dejó, la botella sin tapa, sobre la mesa. Arnold se hubiese indignado (más) de no ser porque la estupefacción le ganaba a cualquier otra emoción.

—Pero… cómo… es decir… ¡no puede ser!... —Arrugó el ceño—. ¿Cómo?

Helga tomó de nuevo a su lagarto y abrió la puerta.

—Verás Arnold…

Arnold no iba a dejar pasar por alto que él jamás le había dicho su nombre, pero continuó antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

—Estabas girando la tapa en el sentido contrario.

Y se fue.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews, los estaré contestando en la semana! :) Espero que les guste este nuevo drabble, retoños, es más alegre. Mañana subiré otro más.

KillaCAD


	3. 3

**Le dedico este drabble a nattgeo por todos estos años de amores insospechados, jajaja. Gracias por tu mensaje, cariño.**

* * *

**Te veré cuando te vea y otros pleonasmos que se pusieron de moda**

Helga sabía que sería un día extraño cuando decidiera decirle a Arnold sus sentimientos. Suponía que tendría que ser a causa de un gusano interdimensional metido en su cabeza. Imaginó que tendría que reunir mucho valor y que su vida acabaría. En fin, hubo muchas hipótesis sobre lo monumental que sería, pero ninguna servía para explicar lo que le estaba sucediendo en ese momento.

Estaban en el parque Tina, era martes y apenas acababan de dar las cinco de la tarde. Arnold estaba de buen humor y ella estaba de buen humor porque era la primera vez en seis semanas de trabajo que no peleaban para terminar el proyecto de arte en el que los habían juntado. Helga supuso que con la graduación cerca era mejor cortar por la sano y… no tenía la menor idea de por qué se sentía observada.

Era una sensación relativamente desconocida para ella, sentirse observada y no ser la observadora. La incomodaba muchísimo y quizá todavía más porque estaba en esa situación de vida o muerte. Sus instintos le decían que alguien los estaba espiando y la parte más calculadora de su cabeza sospechaba que se trataba de uno de sus compañeros de escuela. Si era como suponía, seguramente no sería muy inteligente confesarse, pero había hecho que Arnold la acompañara hasta el parque y, en ese momento, no se le ocurría una buena excusa para justificarse.

_¿Desde cuándo necesito justificarme? Solo lárgate de ahí y ya._

—En fin, cabeza de balón, debo irme. Te veo...

—¿Te vas? —Arnold le lanzó una mirada curiosa mientras la interrumpía—. ¿Por qué querías que viniera hasta aquí, entonces?

—Eso pues… eh…

—¿Sí? —Alzó una ceja.

—Bueno, eh… para decirte que… uh… ¿no hace un día espléndido? —Intentó sonar cordial, pero le salió sarcástico por defecto.

Arnold cambió de la curiosidad a la sospecha.

—Helga…

—¿Sí?

—Esa no es la razón.

—¿Por qué no? Hace un día fantástico, ¿no puedo estar interesada en la meteorología?

—A ti no te interesa la meteorología.

—La gente cambia, Arnold, quizá quiero ser la chica del clima, ¿por qué no me dejas ser la chica del clima?

—¡Yo no dije…! —Suspiró—. Muy lista, pero sé que estás haciendo esto al propósito.

_¡Arnold cree que soy muy lista!_

—¿Al propósito?

—Helga… —repitió impaciente.

—¿Qué? —Dijo ofendida—. Solo dices mi nombre y se supone que tengo que contestar como quieres que conteste. Te recuerdo, Arnoldo, que la liberación femenina se dio hace mucho tiempo, puedo elegir no contestar tus preguntas.

—Entonces admites que estás haciendo esto al propósito…

—Para reafirmar mi independencia en representación de todas las mujeres oprimidas.

Arnold rodó los ojos.

—Vamos, solo cuéntame, te ayudaré.

—¿Me ayudarás?

—Debes tener un problema, ¿verdad? Dime cuál es, te ayudaré.

—¿Por qué asumes que tengo un problema?, ¿por qué tendría un problema?, ¿por qué tendría que recurrir _a ti _si lo tengo?

—No lo sé, siempre ha sido así. —Arnold parpadeó confundido—. Es lo que pasa.

—Muy bien Arnold, sigue reforzando estructuras paternalistas…

Arnold le sonrió.

—Es muy poco feminista de tu parte utilizar teoría feminista para salirte de _un aprieto_ con un chico.

—¿Un chico?, pensé que eras un hobbit.

Arnold arrugó el ceño.

—Eso no es gracioso, Helga.

—Lo es.

—Claro que no.

—Sigues siendo un enano, por eso es gracioso.

—Tu problema debe ser muy vergonzoso si estás haciendo todo esto, creo que prefiero no ayudarte.

Helga se indignó.

—Me tienes que ayudar, tú siempre ayudas a los demás, es imposible que no me ayudes a mí. —Hizo aspavientos con las manos—. De hecho, creo que te contaré mi problema y tú suplicarás por tener la capacidad de meterte como el metiche que eres.

Arnold se indignó.

—Esa no es la actitud de alguien que está en aprietos, es en la escuela, ¿no?, ¿qué hiciste esta vez?, ¿incendiaste el salón de química?, ¿comenzaste otra guerra de comida?, ¿le buscaste pelea a alguien de otra escuela?, ¿te metiste a los vestuarios de chicos?

—¡Yo jamás he estado en los vestuarios!

—¡Claro que sí!

—**¡OH POR TODO EL AMOR AL PASTRAMI, YA CÁLLENSE!**

Arnold y Helga no hubieran callado de no ser porque la voz que sonó a sus espaldas, en esos arbustos sospechosos que Helga había notado, sonaba terriblemente familiar. Parpadearon confundidos y voltearon despacio. Los arbustos se movían en lo que parecía una acalorada discusión en susurros.

—**¡Es tu culpa, Arnoldo! —Susurraba la voz que sería de Helga de no ser porque Helga, la misma rubia de diecisiete años, terror de Hillwood, estaba muda y con los ojos muy abiertos.**

—**Creo que es culpa de los dos… además, ¿por qué rayos te pusiste a hablar del clima? —Suspiró la voz de un Arnold que no era el Arnold que estaba sentado junto a la Helga muda.**

—**¡Me gusta el clima!, ¿qué no puedo hablar del clima?**

—…

—**¡No lo sé! No estoy segura… —Una pausa—. ¡Ya recuerdo!, estaba nerviosa porque escuché unos ruidos en el arbusto de… oh…**

—**¿Unos ruidos en qué…? —Una pausa muy larga—. Oh.**

—**Espera, ¿entonces esto cuántas veces se ha repetido?**

—**¿Uh… siempre?**

—**Olvídalo, genio, —susurró exasperada—, le preguntaré a Phoebe cuando regresemos.**

—**Hey, no hay necesidad de ser tan agresivo cuando la que hizo ruido fuiste tú.**

—**¡Porque no dejas de moverte, diablos!**

—**¡Porque me estabas empujando sobre la hiedra venenosa!**

—**¿Hiedra venenosa, en un parque?, ¿en serio, Arnold?**

—**¡Mira!**

**Se escuchó el roce de la ropa.**

—**Oh, qué feo, debe ser hiedra venenosa, tendrás que echarte una crema.**

—…

—…

Helga superó su estado de estupefacción antes que Arnold. Se levantó de un saltó y rodeó la banca. Agachados en el piso, en una visión causada por un gusano interespacial, estaban agachados Arnold (en una versión hiperguapísimaaltochaquetadecueroyconpeinadodespeinado) y ella misma, en lo que parecía ser una versión más adulta.

—¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS!

El gritó fue suficiente para que Arnold saliera de su tumefacción y la alcanzara en dos segundos.

—¿Qué pasó?, ¿estás bien, Hel-? No puede ser… —Dijo pálido.

—**Había olvidado que eras más pequeño que yo.**

Ambos Arnold le lanzaron una mirada llena de molestia. Helga solo alzó la ceja.

—No fue eso. —Dijo Helga finalmente, aclarándose la garganta—. Lo que lo _arruinó_ fue que tú… —Helga señaló a su versión adulta, un sentimiento muy extraño en su interior—, no puedo hacer esto… me estoy… yo… ¡ag!, ¡Arnold haz algo! —Se dio la vuelta para darle un golpe en la espalda al mencionado.

—¡Auch, Helga!

—**Ves, no estoy exagerando, siempre estás mandoneándome. —El Arnold adulto miró significativamente a su versión más joven.**

—**Es porque eres un debilucho. Se aparecen dos completos desconocidos iguales a nosotros y te quedas callado, ¿eres un pez o qué?**

**Helga se dio la razón.**

—**Te ayudaría si me dejaras hablar… ¿no es cierto? —Le **_**habló**_** Arnold (adulto) a Arnold (joven).**

—**Sí, exacto… —Se detuvo de pronto, como iluminado—-. Espera un segundo, ¿siempre?**

—**Sí, siempre, te esperan años muy- —No pudo terminar porque Helga le tapó la boca.**

—**¡Por eso no quería traerte!, ¡piensa un poco, Arnoldo!**

**Arnold se quitó la mano de Helga con cuidado.**

—**No iba a decir nada sobre **_**eso. **_**No tenemos que **_**serlo**_** para **_**estar juntos**_**, ¿no?**

—**¿Qué? —Dijeron ambas Helga al unísono.**

El Arnold joven empalideció.

—Está diciendo que… —La mirada de Arnold cambió inmediatamente, como si la epifanía pesara tres toneladas—. ¡Espera, espera, espera un momento!, ¿quieres decir que…?, entonces… ¿y yo?, ¿y ella?, ¿entonces es lo que…?

El Arnold adulto parecía satisfecho y se limitó a asentir.

—**Vinimos para probarle que fue ella quien lo dijo primero.**

—Esto debe ser alguna clase de pesadilla. Ni siquiera es real. —Helga caminó hasta Arnold y lo pellizcó en el brazo.

—¡Auch, Helga!

—Eso ni siquiera dolió, ¿lo ves, Arnold? No es real.

—¡Así no es como funciona!

—**Ahora lo veo claramente, siempre peleamos porque me llevas la contraria. —Helga le dijo al Arnold de su propia época.**

—**¿Qué?**

—**Es obvio que estoy pasando por un momento traumático, deberías apoyarme y en cambio me gritas. —Señaló a sus pares más jóvenes.**

—**¿Y yo no?, era una salida al parque y estaba seguro de que ibas a **_**decirlo. **_**¡Me pellizcaste, lo había olvidado!**

—**Esto ni siquiera pasó, Arnoldo, es obvio que arruinaste otra dimensión con tus gritos de niña.**

—**¡Hey! —Dijeron ambos Arnolds al unísono.**

Helga pareció hartarse porque dio dos trancos hasta donde estaba su contraparte y la jaló del brazo para arrastrarla lejos de los Arnolds que se habían cruzado de brazos.

—**Hey, a mí nadie me jala… ni siquiera yo.**

—…

—**Lo escuché cuando lo dije.**

—Sí, eso pensé. ¿Te pasa a menudo?

—**No, eres la primera con la que hablo. Normalmente Arnoldo lo arruina y nos vamos antes de que nos encuentren.**

—¿De qué rayos están hablando?

—**Arnold es nuestro.**

—¿Qué? —Se sonrojó inmediatamente.

—**Pasará pronto, te recomiendo pasar mucho tiempo con Stinky.**

—¿Qué?

—**Solo vinimos a comprobar que Arnold fue quien se rindió primero.**

—¡Espera!, ¡¿le contaste?!

—**Eh…**

—¡No puedo creerlo!

—**¡Hey, no me eches la culpa, tú se lo dijiste cuando pasó lo del vecindario! Por cierto, gran beso, no lo olvida, bien hecho.**

—¡Ya cállate!

—**Esto es extraño, debería regresar a mi dimensión pronto.**

—¿Estás segura que no lo olvidó?

—**Es más pervertido de lo que crees.**

Los Arnolds, por su parte, seguían la conversación con los ojos ya que ambos sabían que era más seguro ver desde la orilla que meterse a la resaca del mar furibundo.

—¿De qué hablarán?

—**Cosas de chicas.**

—…

—**Lo escuché cuando lo dije.**

—Seguramente nos están echando toda la culpa.

—**Es probable… se dieron cuenta que estábamos ahí porque Helga gritó, ¿verdad?**

—Sí.

—**Es tan terca…**

—Y mal humorada…

—**Y nunca nos dice lo que siente…**

—Siempre nos insulta…

—**No escucha nuestros consejos.**

—A Phoebe sí le hace caso.

—**Se ríe de los chistes de Gerald.**

—¡Eso no lo entiendo! Se odian, pero se ríe. El otro día le conté el mismo chiste y me dijo ñoño.

—**Lo sé, hace lo mismo con Stinky.**

—¡¿Por qué?!

—**No lo sé. —Se encogió de hombros—. A veces creo que lo hace al propósito.**

—No, Helga no lo haría.

—**Es verdad, también se ríe de nuestros chistes.**

—A veces…

—**Y es genial.**

—Sí.

Sonrieron ambos al mismo tiempo, sin agregar nada más.

* * *

Le hice una continuación a esto, pero no estoy segura si les interese.


End file.
